


Drowning in You

by StarfallGalaxy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: I might have been half asleep writing ths, M/M, No graphic stuff but some hinting, the boys are teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallGalaxy/pseuds/StarfallGalaxy
Summary: If Zim had any notion at all about sex, he would’ve likened the experience to sex but better.Yet as it was, what Zim felt was horrifyingly new and scary as he plunged down into the dark recesses of another’s mind, the two becoming one.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Drowning in You

If Zim had any notion at all about sex, he would’ve likened the experience to sex but better.

Yet as it was, what Zim felt was horrifyingly new and scary as he plunged down into the dark recesses of another’s mind, the two becoming one. He didn’t fight, no Zim didn’t fight this even though he felt his body, his other half trying to get back to him, but instead he felt into this half, a new other half that was dark one moment but light then next and suddenly it wasn’t cobwebs of fear the Irken felt but a soft pile of petals as he was plunged into childhood memories. Suddenly he was-

_In the woods, running with his sister back when she still loved and believed in him. Back before-_  
  
And then they were two creatures again, falling down a hill together, Dib tiny and clinging to his chest and giggling like mad before Zim started laughing along with him, rolling down this endless hill, their laughter mixing and becoming one-

Again. He woke up in the hanger and first he didn’t know who he was but he did know who he was, he was Zim, in this terrible place and scared and hungry and small and he felt arms around his shoulders-

They were two again, one a smeet and one a little boy who were suddenly hugging before the bed became a black hole, sucking Zim backwards and taking the still-clinging Dib with him as they were sucked into the cold vacuum of-

_The sea. It didn’t burn but it never burned in the first place and he was cold and hot all at the same time, just floating, floating, floating before he felt his air running out-was it?- and he burst out onto the be-_

-d. Suddenly they were two once more, breathing hard and unable to speak. They didn’t need to. Their hands were clamped tightly together and they could feel each other’s emotions pulse through their skin. Fear, hate, fear, hate, fear, sorrow, sorrow, sorrow...

“Zim..are we dying?”

Zim was able to let out a “Maybe.” before they were suddenly in a long, passionate kiss which made Zim unable to breathe, yet he didn’t want to, the both of the rolling off of the-

_-building. He-they-were falling, falling, falling, and they-he- was holding his-their?- hand. It was all too much and not enough as they waited for the ground to hit them or him to hit the ground or-_

-suddenly they had wings, they were flying-

_-in the ship, singing along to the stupid song on the radio-_

-that stupid Doom song-

_-on the bed again. This time they were two but they were going to become one pretty damn soon if Dib kept doing whatever he was doing. Dib looked at him, Zim looked back, suddenly Dib’s hand brushed where his PAK should’ve been and it felt nice, especially because it hurt to have it off for too long…_

_“Dib-mh-what are we doing?”_  
_“I’m...not sure. I think we’re having an experience t-together...um..pretty sure this...one of my dreams.” Another bite at an exposed shoulder. “You’re really pretty like this…”_

_“Um…” Why did everything feel hot?_  
_“Hey, Zim,” Dib kissed the bite mark. “Shouldn’t this hurt?”_  
_“Mh...uh-huh…” Really hot…_

_“Then why does it feel so-_

-bad. All he could see was black on his hands, a filthy black that creeped up the tired Irken’s arms. Zim hugged himself, fighting back tears as he ran to the sink to frantically wash his hands. 

“Dirty, filthy, stupid!” He sobbed, the black still there no matter how hard he scrubbed, creating deep scratches on his skin. “Why won’t it get clean?!”

“Zim! Hey, hey, where are we? Is this your memor-”

_-another one of those dreams. No, no, this was his-their-dream, he wanted to see one of theirs. Didn’t he have a go-_

-od. Zim felt good. Zim felt good because they weren’t doing anything now, everything had stopped. Now they were floating in white, their hands connected together as they stood there in shocked silence. Zim, it was a thought and the walls were down but he could feel the implications of that name to Dib because of the connection. Instantly, all of Dib’s memories and associations came up and Zim could hear and see and smell and feel them all, all the memories the human had built up in his image of him.

_-apple blossoms. A squeezing in my chest. Annoying. Pretty. Petty. Jerk. Cute. Idiot. Ruby eyes. Lost in them again. Glare. Jade skin. Lizard. Alien, alien, alien-_

_And Dib could say the same when Zim thought about his name, the exact same moment in time, through the connection, over the walls he had built up. They were broken down now, Zim could see those thoughts as easily as if the Irken himself had thought them. He probably had, the ego-_

-maniac. Earth. A pounding in my lekku. Drumbeat. Stinky. Dork. Stupid. Smart. Golden eyes. Lost in them again. Glare. Tannish skin. Monkey. Rival, rival, rival-

_How he thought of himself was different, but he knew that now he thought that Zim could see him like that now-_

_-too thin. Can’t keep up. Silent screaming. Never hungry. Always tired. Stupid. Stupid laugh. Not impressive. Too weak. Too ugly. Loveless, loveless, hate, hatehatehate-_

Zim’s lekku dipped back at those thoughts, trying to keep his own back but-

-worthless. Useless. Small. Weak. Always hungry. Anxiety. Cold. Embarrassing laugh. Cover it up, burn it, bury it. Defective, defective, defe-

_-oh, god, his laugh was cute. His real laughter, not the evil one but the cute bubbly giggles that was still ringing in his ears long after he heard it. And that was okay, he wanted to hear it more. He wanted to hear Zim be happy for once because...because-_

-oh, Dib was opening the chocolate box. Zim hoped he didn’t mind the caramel one was missing. He’d blame it on GIR if he didn’t know for sure that GIR didn’t touch the chocolate box because when he had found out it was for ‘Mary’ the robot had to force Zim to give the boy the box in the first place. And by ‘give it to him’, the Irken decided the best course of action would be to leave it on the doorstep-

_-he’d never heard Zim sound so happy before. And Zim’s laugh had made him feel stupid. Dib felt hot, like a fool because it was just laughter. ...But it was Zim’s laughter, that was the thing, and Dib knew everything about Zim for a tactical advantage.Like...Like how Zim liked caramel, just like-_

-he’d only poisoned the one. And it had been Dib’s favorite. So he knew Dib would eat it but...but...lovepigs didn’t poison each other, so why would an unsuspecting box had poison in it? Yeah, that’s right-

**-it totally wasn’t because he was in lo-**  
  
...

[Connection Terminated]

[Connection online]

{System restart}

[Welcome, Food Service Drone Zim]

When Zim woke up in a crater next to a bleeding Dib with a blood-covered PAK, he could’ve guessed what happened. But that wasn’t important right now.

What was were stupid dreams and caramels and suffocating Dib for making the two of them go through that again when the human was all better because he blamed Dib, of course he blamed Dib, but right now that wasn’t as important as saving his other half right now...

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is weak but I couldn't think of any other way to end it.


End file.
